Fate's Unfortunate Son
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: The three kingdoms have been separated for far longer than most can remember. Ichigo is in search for a long lost friend. Ogichi Shirosaki is the illegitimate son of the King of the Avion people, but has a secret that can kill him. The two meet again after many years and Ichigo decides to save his friend from his fate...but can they change the wheel of fate? Happy b-day Ichigo !
1. Prologue

Happy b-day Ichigo~! For his birthday I shall start something new! It's gonna be awesome! Or at least I hope so...I dunno I feel like I'm losing my touch...am I? Be honest pwease! Anyways, here starts a new fic! This was inspired by Oasis written by swirls-and-curls kun!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

In the beginning, the three kingdoms weren't divided. All manner of people lived together in peace. But when the good king died, the leaders of each race grew jealous and war broke out, causing the death of thousands of innocents. It was then that Namara, the Goddess of Life and Death, came down to the warring races and demanded that they cease their struggles. She then lifted one kingdom high into the sky, creating Skyeavia, and sent one race, the Avions, to live above. She then erected walls around the human cities and lands, creating Seireitei. The jungles surrounding the human lands, full of shape shifting beings, was known as Hueco Mundo.

However, there was a price for the peace the goddess gave. She demanded a sacrifice once every 21 years. A child would be born of all races, and once the child reached adulthood, they were to be brought to her altar in the mountains, the only neutral territory, and sacrificed in her name. However, she announced that one day, a child would be born to end the hatred between the races, defying fate.

But that story did not begin until 500,000 years later...

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Mama! I'm not gonna go outside the wall!" A small boy with bright orange hair called and waved as he ran outside to play.<p>

"Kurosaki Ichigo you better be home by sundown!" A kind woman with auburn hair called back as the small child ran down the dry dirt road. He waited until he was far enough away when he ran against the large, ancient brick wall that hid the vast jungle behind it. He crept along the wall slowly until he found a small hole, only big enough for his young body to squeeze through. He slid between the aged stone and giggled, running into the jungle.

As he ran, he was greeted by a beautiful phoenix, whom flew down and perched on his shoulder. "Why are you here again human?"

"Oh! Hello Sol!" Ichigo beamed, petting the bird. "How's your day?" He asked.

"Fair enough." The bird bowed his head, firey feathers trembling. "I feel a change in the winds."

"Change?" He looked up and saw something fall from the sky, crashing nearby. "C'mon Sol! What was _that_?!"

"It fell from up high...could it be an Avion?" Ichigo rushed through the branches, popping up in a small clearing. He inched closer and saw a small crater. As he did, he saw a young boy, around his age with black feathered wings, sitting up and crying. "He _is_ Avion..." Sol whispered. "Black wings are very rare..."

"Really?" Ichigo rushed over and the boy backed away, gold on black eyes wide and scared. "Shh...don't be scared. My name's Ichigo. Yours?"

"..." The white boy peaked from behind his wings and looked at the human. "I...Ichigo?"

"That's me. What's your name?" Ichigo asked again.

"_Anigu ma aan aad fahamto_." Ichigo cocked his head and pointed to himself.

"I'm Ichigo." He then gestured to the boy. "You?"

"Ichigo?" He pointed to Ichigo and then himself. "Sh...Shiro."

"He's speaking Avion. But it seems he is learning human slowly." Sol said. Shiro stared at the bird with wide eyes and smiled. Sol bowed his head. "I do believe he is royalty."

"Really?! You a prince Shiro?" Ichigo asked. Sol turned and made a small noise and Shiro nodded small.

"Y...yes." He whispered. "_Amiir aan_."

"Cool!" He wanted to take Shiro to the village, but he knew about the war from ages ago. "Sol can you watch him? I need to go home for today..." He whimpered.

"I will, do not fear." Sol floated next to Shiro and rubbed against him. "His wings are damaged."

"We'll get him good as new!" Ichigo then waved and left his new friend for the night.

* * *

><p>Two months later had Ichigo teaching Shiro some more of his language. "Your language is so sweet!"<p>

"It...it is isn't it?" Shiro said slowly, his voice heavy with accent. "I like yours as well."

"Really? I find it kinda boring..." Ichigo huffed. "Sol is one of my only friends." He said when Sol flew in.

"And...me?"

"You're my best friend!" Ichigo beamed, holding a pinky out. "Pinky promise!" Shiro locked his finger and smiled.

_"Ballankii Pinky_." He nodded and smiled, hugging Ichigo. He then reached over and gave Ichigo a crudely made necklace with one shiny black feather. "For you."

"Me? Isn't this from your wing?" Ichigo asked, holding it carefully.

"Yes. In my culture, giving a feather is a sign of trust...and a promise to be bound forever." He explained. "I...would like to be your friend forever."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is _Baal Soul Promise_...the Feather Soul Promise." Shiro explained and smiled.

"Then it's a promise." Ichigo beamed. He heard his mother calling and he got up. He was surprised to find her in the clearing, staring at Shiro.

"...So that's why you come here." She said kindly. She walked over as Shiro hid behind Ichigo, shaking. "It's all right. I'm Ichigo's mother."

"_Hooyada_?" Shiro whispered. She nodded and Shiro reached out to touch her hand when a screech sounded and she shoved the small boy aside, only to have her body torn by huge claws. Shiro looked, stunned as Ichigo wailed. His eyes slitted and he arched his back, hissing as his body morphed into that of a thin dragon.

"Shape shifter...? But you're-" Ichigo didn't get to answer as Shiro lunged into the woods, attacking the beast that had killed Ichigo's mother.

* * *

><p>Ichigo never saw Shiro again after that. The patch in the wall was resealed and his mother mourned. He kept the feather necklace, but over time began to believe that Shiro had killed her. However, he never gave up hope on finding his unique friend. He searched and searched for him, but never found him.<p>

This story starts 13 years after her death...near Ichigo's 21st birthday.

* * *

><p>Prologue end<p>

So~? What y'all think? Shiro was speaking Somali by the way.

Somali translations!

_Anigu ma aan aad fahamto_- I don't understand your question.

_Amiir aan_- I'm a prince

_Ballankii Pinky_- pinky promise

_Baal Soul Promise_- Feather Soul Promise

_Hooyada_- Mother


	2. Chapter 1

Okie dokie it is now time for the very first chappie~! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Ichigo, we need more fish!" Ichigo turned around and smiled at his little sister, Yuzu, cooking away in their small kitchen. "Karin is getting corn but I need fish..."

"Ok." He chuckled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Keep the door locked understood?"

"Yes big brother!" She giggled and Ichigo grabbed a bag and walked outside. He took in a deep breath of crisp evening air as he headed to the lake. His small home town had not changed much, but there were more people from the city than usual lately. _That's right...its this year isn't it?_ He thought. It was almost time for the sacrifice to happen, and restore Balance that separates the three worlds. _It doesn't happen every year, so perhaps there will be a festival I can take the girls too!_ He smiled at the thought. As he walked, he looked up to see something fall to the earth just outside of the wall. "No...no way..." He blinked and looked around, walking closer to the wall. He gasped when he saw another crack, big enough for him to slip through.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He turned to see a soldier rush after him and he went through the crack without thinking, running into the forest. He ran until he was short of breath.

"Sh...shit...that was close..." He coughed. He looked around and shivered a bit. "The forest's...different than I remember...darker...colder..." Ichigo peered around nervously and yelped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"I-Ichigo?!" Ichigo turned to see a tall, pale male standing behind him, gold on black eyes wide with shock and white hair reaching down to his waist. He had large, beautiful black feathered wings folded behind him and he was smiling. "It's...it's really you..."

"Wh...who are you?" Ichigo asked, blinking and staring at the man. "W-wait...white hair...black wings..."

"Do you not remember me? I gave you one of my feathers...we met here in the forest."

"No...no way...Shiro?" The pale being nodded and Ichigo felt confusion and anger boiling inside him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Shiro seemed taken aback by the sudden animosity and frowned.

"I...I need some help. Please _saaxiibkay_." He said. "I will explain all I swear it...and...apologize, for leaving you here." Ichigo sighed and scratched his neck.

"Very well. Stay here until nightfall. My house will be lit tonight and I will stay outside on the back ok?" Shiro nodded and Ichigo started walking away when a cool, gentle hand grabbed his arm.

"Take this." Shiro gave Ichigo a small talisman. "The guardsmen following you, upon seeing this will have the last ten minutes erased from his memory. It only works once alright?" Ichigo nodded and Shiro let go. Ichigo turned to his old friend and scowled.

_Why should I help him? He's caused me nothing but pain and strife since we first met!_ He thought as he left, using the talisman and blocking the crack. _He owes _me_, if you ask me but..._He gripped the feathered necklace around his neck. _He gave me something for that...fine. I'll listen, but if his reason is no good he leaves! I will not have him putting my sisters in danger!_

* * *

><p>After supper Ichigo had tucked his sisters into bed and was sitting outside, sipping on some fresh tea his sister had managed to make. He looked up to see Shiro land in the soft grass in front of him. "So explain."<p>

"You sound so much colder than you used to be Ichigo."

"Time changes people...so does hardship and famine." Ichigo retorted. "Now tell me."

"Very well...as you know, I am an Avion." Shiro started. "But I am more. My real name is Shirosaki Zangetsu Ogichi...fifth son of the King of Skyeavia." He bowed and his wings folded into his back, disappearing underneath the ragged, tan shirt he wore. "I am also indebted to you for having helped me so many years ago, and I will repay what I owe."

"Y-you're...a prince? Then why the hell didn't the King send for soldiers to find you?" He saw Shiro flinch and sighed.

"I am more or less...illegitimate. My mother gave birth to me only to die three years later from complications of my birth." He explained. "However...my _hooyada_ was a simple maid in the castle, but my father would never admit who she was...all I really remember was that she loved me very much." Ichigo felt his heart go out to him a little.

_He lost his mother way before me...was probably blamed for it too..._

"My brother's have never been kind to me, given my heritage. But I still prayed we would all get along...that was until they took things too far. As you know, the Sacrifice will be 21, and during the child's time growing up, holes appear in the barrier above that keeps Skyeavia invisible to those below and prevents it from falling. They decided one day to test my flight skills and shoved me off the edge. But instead of flying, for my wings were still small, and the barrier bouncing me back...I fell through a hole."

"That was when we met. But when your mother was killed, I discovered in that short moment that I was also a shape-shifter, and shifted into the dragon you saw. I lunged after the beast and killed it, but soldiers from my home came and took me away."

"So basically...you're a half breed?"

"Crude, but no. I then learned that I could make my wings disappear...making me appear human. I have qualities of all three races...I assume you know what that means." Ichigo scowled before his eyes widened in shock.

"You...you're the Sacrifice?!" Ichigo gasped as Shiro frowned and nodded slowly. "Great! So you fell again?"

"No...I escaped." He said. "I don't want to die-"

"You'd rather everyone else die instead?!" Ichigo snapped.

"No! I do not want this, that's why I've come...I want to appeal to Namara, but I can't access the mountains from home." He explained. "So I came to the one place I felt I could get help...please help me get there Ichigo...I will pay you whatever you want-"

"I don't want your fucking money." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll get you there, but then you're on your own. I have sisters, and I don't want them alone any longer than necessary...this world is just too dangerous." Shiro nodded in understanding, walking up next to him. "You may sleep on the couch for now ok?" Shiro grabbed his shoulder and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "What are you-"

"I am sorry...for the death of your mother...for what I am putting you through..." He sighed quietly, his body shaking in small sobs. "I'm scared...to be honest, I don't wanna die because...I want to find someone who actually cares about me." Ichigo frowned at that.

_How long has he been outcasted? Been alone?_ Ichigo sighed and hugged back, tears in his own eyes. "...I'm sorry too. I guess...after spilling your life's story I should be a bit more fair. I just...it's been hard ok? Dad died and left me with the girls and little money..."

"If it helps, when we appease Namara, you can work and live in my home." Shiro offered. Ichigo was going to refuse, but when golden eyes looked at him hopefully, he found he couldn't say no.

""F-fine...but that's _if_ we succeed."

"We will...I believe we will." Shiro nodded, a firm expression on his face. "I will see you in the morning. _H__abeen wanaagsan_ Ichigo." He walked inside quietly and Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

_What have I agreed to?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Well now their goal is set hmm? Sorry Ichi's a bit of a dick, but he'll mellow out some!

Somali translations!

_saaxiibkay_- My friend

_habeen wanaagsan- _Good night


	3. Chapter 2

Alright pikajow reminded me I needed to update this lol so here ya go guys and girls!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Shiro curled up tightly on the small couch._ I feel terrible, barging my way into his life like this...especially for how bad it became..._ He thought, shaking a little. Ichigo had left him afterword's, before he could ask for a blanket. _If we cannot appease Namara...perhaps I can convince her to give Ichigo a better life for him and his sisters._ He closed his eyes and trembled. He finally managed to fall asleep as Ichigo walked downstairs. He saw Shiro shaking and sighed.

_I should be better to him...he was my friend, and he saved my life at least..._ He thought, placing a blanket over his guest.

_"H...Hooyada..."_ Shiro mumbled in his sleep, a tear falling down his cheek. Ichigo frowned sadly and sighed.

"I know what that means now...Mother." He said quietly. "You must have lost yours too...I'm real sorry. But...I can't just get over the fact that you were there when she died..." He started to walk away when a hand grabbed his gently. He turned to see Shiro staring at him with saddened eyes. "Shirosaki...look I-"

"I do not deserve forgiveness...for being the cause of your mother's death."

_The cause?! He truly thinks...he's the reason she's gone?_ He thought, trembling a little._ No...no that's not true...say it Ichigo!_

"But I want to do this...to save everyone. If I fail, my death will strengthen the boundaries between our worlds...and I will have atoned for my sin." Ichigo found he could only nod a little and Shiro gave him a smile.

_No one should smile for this! Why can't I take earlier back?! Have I made him believe that I do not want him as a friend?_ He thought sadly. "Stop that. I'm sure you can convince the Goddess."

"Perhaps...I do not know." He said. "...Do you still pray to your Mother?"

"Of course."

"I do as well...to yours and mine. My mother and father...were killed by humans whom had managed to breach the barrier and enter my home. I escaped with my siblings." Shiro sat up and Ichigo noticed a bran on his arm. Shiro saw him stare and he covered it with a blanket.

"Who did that to you?" Ichigo asked, seeing Shiro turn away. "Shirosaki-"

"Can you just...call me Shiro like before?" He asked quietly. "I don't...like my name like that." Ichigo nodded and he was relieved to see Shiro's tense form relax a bit. "You should go back to bed...we have an early start tomorrow and-"

"Come with me." Shiro's head turned just as Ichigo's eyes widened. _Why...did I say that? Do I feel pity for him?_

"Wh...what?" Shiro blinked owlishly.

"I...I don't want you catching a cold out here...and I'm sorry about earlier. We're both adults and I should've acted like one." He said, scratching his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you'd be warmer if you slept in my bed...it's big enough for us both." Shiro blinked and nodded, standing up and stretching. He had removed his shirt and Ichigo could see intricate black marks in the shape of large, angelic wings on his back, along with faded scars that he recognized automatically as whip marks. "Y-your back..."

"Ah, you see the tattoos?" He smiled. "That is what makes me human. They're-"

"No...the scars." Shiro's shoulders tensed up. "...How did you-"

"I am tired...can we save the questions for later?" Shiro asked, his voice wavering. Ichigo placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he frowned when Shiro flinched violently. "Pl-please don't touch me..." He locked up when instead, Ichigo hugged him. "Ichigo-"

"I mean it...I'm sorry. We're friends and I couldn't be there." He whispered. "C'mon...let's get some sleep."

"...Alright." Shiro followed him and watched Ichigo curl up. _Waxaad tahay qaali ah ii ... keliya hal__._ He thought. _"Waan ku jeclahay weli ... dhan sano ka dib."_ He whispered, curling up next to him. "Good night." He said and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Shiro finished packing up and turned to Ichigo, whom was kissing his sisters on their foreheads. "D-don't go Ichigo!" Yuzu begged.<p>

"Hush Yuzu, I will be back in a few moons, take good care of Karin."

"Hey! I can take care of myself." Karin huffed, crossing her arms. Ichigo simply chuckled, standing and joining Shiro on a horse, the pale young man on another.

"Shall we?"

"Yes...the sooner I do this, the sooner you see your sisters again." Shiro smiled. Ichigo felt his heart clench a little at the look on Shiro's face.

_You shouldn't say that...because you'll most likely be dead..._ He thought sadly. "Yeah...I suppose but...what about you?"

"Me? Everyone will be saved one way or another, yes?" He said, looking down the dirt road as their horses trotted towards the woods beyond town. "What matters is that...nothing else." Ichigo watched him clench the reins tightly and he moved his horse close enough to reach out and pat Shiro's back. He saw him flinch, but relax a little when he smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry...we'll figure something out...no one person should die for this...it isn't fair." Shiro simply nodded as they entered the woods. "This place feels...off."

"It was full of magic once...it has long since been drained, very few magical creatures live here now." Shiro explained. "Whatever happened to that little phoenix friend of yours?"

"Sol? I...I don't know. Once mom died the hole in the wall was closed, and I haven't seen him since." He said sadly. He turned to Shiro to see him stop. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"We're not alone here...someone is following us." He frowned. "Bandits most likely...Ichigo can you fight?"

"I've practiced some with a sword...but not much." He admitted. "Just enough to defend my sisters, to help them escape."

"...Then stay put."

"Excuse me? I said-"

"I know that, but these men...I can smell bloodlust on their souls...they are seasoned killers, you will not survive..." He said and hopped down. He held out his hand and a white blade formed within it, his black wings bursting from his back. "Well then? Come and try to kill me." He said as one man burst from he shadows. He moved away and swung his blade, easily slicing the man's chest and he fell, dead. He moved swiftly, getting another man about to hit Ichigo. As he went to a third, a fourth held a blade to Ichigo's throat.

"D-Don't move Avion!" Shiro turned, slightly stunned at the man calling him by race.

"You know of my kind? Most humans do not."

"I-I'll kill him! If you don't let me go I swear I will!" Ichigo remained calm, watching to see what Shiro would do. Shiro placed his blade on the ground, gold eyes suddenly turning into slits.

Almost like...a dragon's...Ichigo thought and his eyes widened. Wait...is he going to-

"You have no idea however...what I can truly do." He grinned. Ichigo felt the man behind him shake and he smirked.

"If I were you...I'd run." He said. The man let Ichigo go and began to run away. Ichigo watched as Shiro's body was engulfed in white hot flames, and from them burst forth a pure white dragon with black wings, golden eyes intent on the retreating bandit.

_'Burn.'_ Shiro's voice echoed in Ichigo's mind as the dragon's head reared back and shot out a blue fireball, striking the bandit and incinerating him. Ichigo walked towards Shiro, who stepped away slightly._ 'Please...don't-'_

"I'm not afraid...you saved my life twice like this." Ichigo said, reaching out and petting Shiro's thin snout. Shiro's eyes closed as he relaxed. "Thank you...and...I have a favor to ask you." Shiro shifted back to his human form, rubbing his neck and looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"Can you train me as we travel? I don't want to be as defenseless as I was ever again."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Sorry this took me forever to get out guys. Life's hit the shit real hard lately and I've been distracted...also by my PS4 and Destiny. If anyone wants to add me and can play Destiny on the PS4 then my PSN is ShiroIchiAxel. Feel free to add me and please review~!

Somali Translations~!

_Hooyada- _Mother

_Waxaad tahay qaali ah ii ... keliya hal- _You are precious to me...the only one

_Waan ku jeclahay weli ... dhan sano ka dib._ - I love you still...I have all these years


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note~!

Heyo mah peeps! Sorry this took a bit, but it's better now than later right? :D Anyways, here is the next chapter, so do enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Not a hard enough hit. You must hit with more strength than that_. Mar kale!_" Shiro scolded firmly, waiting for Ichigo to stand from his place in the dirt. Ichigo stood and spit dirt from his mouth.

_He...he hits hard...but I have to get better! _Ichigo thought and gripped the wooden stick harder. Shiro held his out and Ichigo closed his eyes. _One strike...all he wants is one, strong strike... _"Hyahhhhh!" Ichigo hit the stick, only to see his snap in two. "W...what the hell?"

"We are done for now." Shiro sighed. "Ichigo, you have a lot of strength, but you are too _qayrul_: reckless." He huffed. "You need to be a bit more focused." Shiro said and sat down. Their horses grazed nearby as theyn sat under the shade of a large tree, just on the edge of the forest surrounding Ichigo's home.

"But I hit like you wanted!"

"With too much power. You need to control it." He smiled a little. "You're like me from when I was learning." He chuckled. "When you hit an opponent that is equal in strength, the one that carelessly uses it will lose." He explained and Ichigo groaned, falling back in the grass.

"Ugh swordplay from an Avion is different from a human." He huffed. "I have a little training, from the knights, but you're...different."

"Sometimes that's good. Maybe you could blend techniques, making yours unique?" Shiro suggested. Ichigo sat up on his elbows and flashed Shiro a gentle smile.

"...Thanks Shiro, for helping me out." Shiro felt his cheeks and ears get warm and he turned away, coughing lightly.

"I-It's not a problem. _Maxaad dhoolla waa in si qurux badan?" _

"Huh, what'd you say?" Before Shiro could answer, a loud, melodic call sounded.

"Phoenix?" Shiro looked up and watched the bird crash land nearby. "We need to help him!" Both young men rushed over and Shiro looked on in pure shock, Ichigo's own eyes wide and mouth covered by his hands. "Who...who would..."

"No...is...is it..." Ichigo walked over slowly. "S...Sol...is it you?" The large, crimson and gold feathered bird was littered with arrows, gold eyes looking hazy to the two humans.

"Pr...Prince...Ichigo..." The bird's voice was deeper, but Ichigom recognized it as his old friend. "It is...good to see you ag...again..." Shiro bent down to lift the poor bird's body.

"He doesn't have much time." He whispered. "We need to get him to a hot spring."

"A hot spring? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"A phoenix can only be reborn if they die near heat. I'd say he has a few hours...Sol, is there a hot spring close?"

"Y-Yes...deeper in the woods...ngh!" The bird passed out, clinging to life as best he went for the horses but Shiro shook his head.

"Take him for a moment." Shiro handed the dying bird to Ichigo and he shifted. _'Hop onto my back, this will be much simpler.' _Ichigo climbed on and Shiro began the long trek into the dark, haunted woods.

A large figure watched as a pure white dragon walked carefully through the woods, a human on his back holding a dying phoenix. _Who...who are these intruders?_ He wondered, sky blue eyes watching closely. _That...that is Sol! What have they done to him?! _He slunk further into the bushes, watching them angrily.

As Shiro walked, his ear twitched at the sound of bushes rustling. "Something wrong Shiro?" Ichigo asked as he stopped.

_'We are being watched. Sol is a guardian of this part of Hueco Mundo, the jungle that surrounds Seireitei.' _Shiro explained, walking even slower now_. 'I expect company soon...but do not attack or show any signs of agression...Sol is our friend and we will be forced to prove that.'_

"R-Right..." Ichigo looked around, cradling the bird. Shiro stopped again and he looked up to see a pure white panther watching them, standing in front of them. "What the..."

"Why do you have the Guardian?" The panther asked.

_'As you can see, he is dying. He crashed landed outside the outskirts of the forest...please Arrancar. Let us pass so that he may be birthed anew.'_ Shiro explained.

"You are not one of us...yet you changed. Are you the sacrifice?" Shiro turned away sadly. "Then why should I let you pass?"

"Because he's my friend." Ichigo spoke out. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki...I used to play here when I was small and Sol was my only friend until I met Shiro here."

_Ichigo..._

"Please let us through. I don't want to watch him die if I can do something about it!" Ichigo had tears in his brown eyes, cluthing the bleeding bird close to his chest. "I beg you...let us through." The panther cocked his head to the side and sighed.

"Very well...but first, a test. I am the protector of the spring here...and if your desires ring true than I will not stop you." He got into a crouch. "Ready yourself, sacrifice." Shiro kneeled and let Ichigo down.

"Shiro, please be careful..." Ichigo whispered, touching his shoulder.

_'I will...do not fear.' _He promised and looked at him. _'I am Ogichi Shirosaki, Prince of the Avions. And you?'_

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, protector of the spring of rebirth." The panther smiled. The two lunged and began a fierce flurry of claws clashing with claws, skin and scale. Ichigo watched worriedly from a safe distance as the two continued to clash. "You are strong."

_'I have trained my body to fight easier...'_ He said an swung his tail around. Grimmjow bit into it and he yelped. He yanked it away and threw Grimmjow off. _'You are as well.'_

"Same as you." He chuckled. The two continued on, the fight almost a blur to Ichigo's eyes. Shiro had Grimmjow pinned but stopped attacking, simply backing away.

_'There is no need to kill you or harm you further. We need to pass...for Sol's sake and the spring needs a protector.' _Shiro said, his limbs trembling a bit from the wounds. Grimmjow stood and nodded.

"Your blows told me everything...including your pain." He bowed. "Follow me swiftly." Ichigo climbed back onto Shiro and he followed Grimmjow. Once they reached a large clearing, Ichigo felt like he'd stop breathing. Prisitne, warm water rippled in the sunlight, , small animals drinking nearby. "Quick, place him in the water." Ichigo rushed over and placed the dying phoenix in. Blood stained the water and then he sank into the depths.

"Were...were we too late?" He asked sadly. Grimmjow bowed his head and Shiro shifted, large black wings flaring out. He took of a feather and let it sink as well. "Wait...are you..."

"Remember our promise as kids?" Shiro chuckled a little. "I wanted to give him one for luck." The water suddenly turned orange and he watched as a pillar of fire shot out and a tiny little ball float towards him. He held his hand out and a tiny, almost fetherless baby bird landed in his hand.

"Sol?"

"Hi! Are you my mommy?" The baby bird asked. "Mama!"

"H-huh?!" The baby bird snuggled in his hands and yawned, curling up. Shiro chuckled and rubbed his little head. "Wait...what happened?"

"Whenever a phoenix is reborn, it starts anew. The soulf of the bird is still Sol, yet this is a new being." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow shifted. He stood tall, long teal blue hair looking wild and simple white clothes, a sword at his side in a pale blue sheath. He bowed to Ichigo. "I ask you to take him with you and raise him."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. He chose you for a reason i am sure, and it would be good for him to see the outside world in full." Grimmjow smiled. "Besides, i would like to accompany you, if that is alright?"

"You sure? The woods here could use your protection, especially without Sol..." Shiro said uncertainly.

"...Something ill stirs in the wind that flows through the trees." Grimmjow explained softly. "I wish to go because i fear that something wicked, this way comes." Shiro nodded and smiled.

"Welcome aboard." He shook his hand and smiled. Nearby, a raven cawed and flew away, eading towards the horizon.

The raven flew and landed in the hands of a winged young man miles away. "So, then he fled here." He said. "Brother...why saved doomed races?" He asked out loud. He looked out at the woods, his black hair flowing in the wind and ice cold eyes narrowing. "Foolishness." He slipped a hood over himself and a black cape to cover white feathered wings. "Enjoy your time while you can brother...for I have come to collect you."

Chapter 3 end

Woohoo~! :D I do hope y'all liked this! I have Word Pad now, so hopefully this will make my updates easier! Please review?

Somali Translations~! :3

_Mar kale!_- Again!

_qayrul_-reckless

_Maxaad dhoolla waa in si qurux badan?- _Why must your smile always be beautiful?


End file.
